Rough Night
by LovelySlytherin
Summary: Draco had a rough night when some come looking for some warmth. Week 1 prompt for Romi's Autumn Flashfic Challenge "Warm me Up"


**Rough Night **

**A Harry Potter Flashfic **

**By LovelySlytherin**

**Part of the Romi's Autumn Flashfic Challenge**

**Week 1 Warm Me Up**

11/25/96

Have you ever had one of those morning when you wake up and you have no clue where the fuck you are and who the fuck you're with? I know it hard to believe but I have more than my fair share of those nights but today was not one of them at least not for me. Let me back track here it all started yesterday morning, which to me was just a normal Friday. Woke up with Blaise screaming at me that we were going to be late like he does everything morning and to be fair we wouldn't be late if he didn't yell at me every single day. Now let me just say that we were not late because of Zabini damn yelling no where late because Potter and his runny nose red head girlfriend decide that picking a fight in the middle of the corridor was a great idea. Of course it was, I kinda enjoy listening to them fight it make my day better knowing the Potter can't keep his women under control. I should have keep walking but I just had to listen to this week fight.

"How dare you, Harry James Potter?" Ginny yelled and I'm sure I was not the only one listening with as loud as she was.

"How dare I, you're the one that thing it more than acceptably to hide things from me,"Harry almost whisper back to her, it was very clear that whatever it was that they where fighting about it was not meant to be this week gossip.

"Harry, I'm not hiding anything from you,"

"Really, then would you mind explain who "my beloved silvered eyed boy that haunt my dreams" is, just because you didn't say his name doesn't mean I couldn't figure it out. How long have you been dreaming of Malfoy?"

At the point I'm really listening I love when women dream about me, but to be honest Ginny to really my type. I really thought Ginny was going start crying or yell some more but next thing I know she laughing. Is dreaming about me really that funny?

"Harry dear that's not my diary?"

"No I mean I found it in your purple sock in your top draw along with those panties that I like," Harry said once again that whisper voice, which let me tell you Potter can not whisper to save his life.

"Which panties?"

"The pink and orange once with lace,"

"Oh Harry those are actually Hermione I only borrowed them because I didn't have any clean once"

That where I stop listening and caught up with Blaise so that we could be late for Potions for the third time this month. Walking into Potion late was no big of a deal Slughorn is terrified that I'm trying to enlist him. I took my seat in the back of the class and I hoped to space of but Zabini just had to say something.

"So Drake, you hear all of Potter and Ginny's fight?"

"Yup, same boring shit as always,"

"Are you sure?"  
"Yup,"

"How about the part of my beloved silvered eyed boy"

"So"

"or the part about the fact that Granger wears lacy panties"

To be honest the part about Hermione wearing lacy panties had been on my mind seen I heard. Part of me want to find out if that was true and this was the part of me that was causing the most uncomfortable boner I have ever had.

"Blaise I don't care" which is a totally lie but I didn't want to thing about her panties any longer. And I didn't the rest of the day. That was until I heard something being thrown at my window at midnight.

Now let my stop right here and tell you that I am absolute not lying everything happen just like this and I am just as surprised as you. There standing underneath my window was Granger soaking wet. Now for all of you reading this (which should only be me in the future but I'm sure that Zabini will at some point put his damn nose into my journal because I'm secretly plotting to kill him in his sleep and if I found out you are actually reading this I just might.) it wasn't rain it hadn't rained in weeks and even if it want to rain it way to cold to.

"Granger, what the fuck are you doing?" I yelled from the window,(Blaise if you are reading this Yes I did actually yell this you where in the damn shower for the fourth time that day. You really need to get that under control man)

I half except Granger to yell back or tell me off instead I heard soft whimper before she fall over. Most people don't know this but I do actually care about people and one someone come to my window then just pass out of course I'm going to react. It took me less then two second to jump out the window, it was really only a floor and half jump, no big deal. But I did twisted my ankle when I landed. Limping over to Granger hoping that she okay only to find her giggling. That small whimper was her giggling fucking giggling. That fucking mud blood came only way over her to lay on the damn ground and giggle.

"Are you drunk?" I ask as I stand over her small wet body sprawled on the ground.

"No, maybe...yes,"

"Well since you absolute fine, I'm going to go now." I was going to waste my time with her, I'm a Malfoy I did not have time to deal with her drunk mud blood drama right now. I only jump out that window because if she was hurt or dead every one would have blamed me.

"Noooooooo..." Hermione whined as I began to walk away.

"Ugg..."I moaned "What?" I turned around at the wrong moment there lay Hermione leg sprawled on the fresh grass and I could see up her skirt. There they were the lacy panties but this were not pink or orange or any other color I could picture Granger wearing no, there lay Hermione Granger in lacy Slytherin Green panties piss drunk.

"Draco... I ...you want a drink?" She said pulling out a small flask from her pocket.

What was she going to say?

"Sure why not," My night couldn't get any stranger. Plopping down on the ground next granger I took the flask taking a large swig. "Is this Firewhiskey?" I asked as the felt the burn warming up my insides.

"Yup, what to strong for you?"

"No, I just figure you to be a wine girl,"

"Nope"

"Why are you all wet, and why are you laying out side my window?"

"I want swimming"

"You want swimming in November? Even for a fucking Mudblood that fucking dumb"

"Fuck this," Hermione tried to stand up but instead fall back on her ass.

"Just fucking Christ Granger how much have you had to drink,"

"Alot, this isn't easy."

"What isn't easy"

"You"

"Me, of course my easy I'm a Sex God haven't you heard." I was hoping that would make her smile and tell me why the fuck she was here or why she was drinking, I got a half a smile.

"Yeah, I heard"

"Why are you here?"

"I'm cold"

"You are here because you're cold"

"I'm at this window because I was cold and I left my wand in my room I was hoping I got get a blanket or something."

"Granger you could have asked my a blanket ten minutes ago," I am really that evil that I wouldn't offer soaking wet girl a blanket or towel.

"Can I have one?"

"Only if you tell why the fuck your drinking?"

"I dream about you, I drink, I forget or at least I try to forget. End of story."

She dreams about me, her the only girl in fucking world that I can't fucking touch. The only girl who can't touch me.

"Come inside," That it I hate myself, I remember bring her inside to warm up and we keep drinking and keep drinking. Now Granger passed out in my bed and here I sat write this hoping that writing it done well help me make the right choice but to be honest there isn't a right choice here. I have these morning when you wake up in a unknown place with unknown face and I love them compared to this. I can't touch her, I can't have her, and she won't even remember that she tried. Her dream mean something and that dangerous. I wish that thing would have been different but I can't let her remember and that why when I put these down I'll perform the one spell I know best _Obliviate._

**A/N:**

**Its a little longer than 1k, also I know there are some grammar mistakes. I need a beta bad so if any one is interested let me know. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**LovelySlytherin**


End file.
